Bonded Forever
by IntoxicatedbyDreams
Summary: At last! Bella and Edward are getting married. But will everything go off without a hitch? The sequal to my first story Ungrounded Please enjoy!


I do not own any of the Twilight/New Moon characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer!  
Enjoy!

I can't believe this is happening!!  
Only a week ago Edward had left me…again. Well, he had only left because we got a little carried away, go figure, and he had almost killed me. He hadn't meant to of course. Tell me what else is new. Anyway, after he left I did what was expected…stopped eating, moped, and stayed in bed. Thankfully Carlisle lied to Charlie about my current condition. Telling him I had the flu so that way Charlie wouldn't blame Edward for my…illness. After two days of fake smiles and visits from the Cullens, Edward showed up and began taking care of me.

Well he and Emmet got in a small scrap while I was asleep, so they thought. I woke up and the fight stopped. Edward and I had begun talking after Emmet laughed then left us alone. Well I yelled at him and cried a bit, if you can call that talking. Edward apologized and I realized I'd never stay angry at the vampire I was madly in love with. He asked me if I could ever forgive him.

Of course I did, almost immediately. But I knew even if I said it, there'd always be doubt in his heart. So I did the only logical thing I could think of. I asked him to marry me. If he would marry me first, then I would forgive him. He took the offer…enthusiastically. Well he kissed me passionately and spun me around my room. Naturally the Cullens knew before we told them, I blame Alice, and ran up the stairs to my room to congratulate us.

The only one, well the only one's, who didn't fell like congratulating us were Charlie, Renee and Jacob. Renee was livid, Charlie was doubtful, and Jacob…well I don't really wanna talk about it. But nothing they could say or do would make me take back my proposal. I loved Edward and they were not going to get in the way of our marriage!

** FLASHBACK **

_"You hardly know the boy! And mow you want to marry him? I don't think so Isabella Swan!" Renee shriek at a fuming Bella. "Don't talk to me like I'm twelve Mom! I'm eighteen and I can do what I want! And that includes marring Edward!" Bella shriek back. She was not going to take this kind of treatment from her own mother. Edward and Charlie just sat there glancing from woman to woman like it was some tennis match._

_"You're too young to know what love is! And so is he!" Renee pointed towards Edward who narrowed his eyes slightly. "How dare you assume that Mom?" Bella said outraged. "I know what love is and I know I love Edward! And he loves me! Why can't you accept that?" Tears were flowing furiously from Bella eyes. She whipped at them almost rubbing her face raw. Edward made a move to go to her by Charlie's hand on his shoulder made him sit back down._

_"Because, marriages at such a young age don't work." Renee explained lowering her voice. "No,", Bella said bitterly, "they don't work for you. But we are not like you and Charlie Mom. I love him more than life itself and we will make it work. All I want is for you to accept this. Is that so hard? To accept that I am happy with Edward and we're getting married. It will work, because we love each other." Renee sighed and lowered her eyes to the floor in defeat. _

_Charlie, who had remained silent throughout the spat between mother and daughter, finally spoke up. "You're willing to marry a man who hurt you so bad. Bella, do you remember how much you suffered?" Bella looked at her father begging him not to start. Charlie sighed. "Look Bells, I don't want you to hate us or anything." "Dad I could never hate you…" Bella began but Charlie interrupted. "Let me finish Bells."_

_"I can see that you love this boy, very much. And I can tell that he loves you just as much. I just want you to know I love you Bella. I want you to be happy. But I just don't want you to get hurt again." Bella walked over to her father. As they embraced, Edward cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. _

_"I know I don't have the cleanest record at the moment but I do believe I should have a say in this." No one said anything so he continued. "Mr. And Mrs. Swan, I love your daughter. With every fiber of my being. And I assure you I will never again hurt her like I did when I left. In fact I don't plan on leaving ever again. I know you may not trust me, and I have only myself to blame for that, but I swear to you I love Bella, and will do anything to protect her."_

_Everyone was silent. Bella broke away from Charlie and went to Edward. A simple look between them had convinced Charlie. "Well, if this is what you really want Bella, I will not stand in your way. You have my blessings…both of you. I'm trusting you Edward to look after my daughter and take care of her." he said as he shook Edward hand. "Your trust is well placed. I will protect her with my life!" Edward assured him. They all turned to face Renee. "If you truly love him, as you say you do, then I also have my blessings." Renee said smiling as Bella ran to hug her mother. _

** END OF FLASHBACK **

So a week later I find myself shopping with Alice and Rosalie. "What about this one?" Alice asked pointing to a white dress hanging in the display window. I looked at it for a second, but Rosalie interrupted my response. "Ew, no! How about this one?" she asked pointing to another one. Alice and Rose bickered back and forth about my perfect wedding dress. I drowned them out as I wandered around the store. All the sudden I saw it. "Alice, Rose…come look at this one." Rose and Alice came rushing to my side. They exchanged a few quick whispers and smiled at me. "You really have good taste Bella." Rose complemented me. My cheeks flushed at her comment.

Alice smiled at the clerk at the counter. "How much for this one?" she asked pointing to the dress I was eyeing intently. "Six-hundred." she replied. My jaw dropped. Alice smiled at the clerk and whipped out her checkbook. I made a move to stop her, but Rose held me back. "It's your wedding Bella. Please let us spoil you!" Rose begged as Alice approached me with a large bag. I reluctantly gave up as she handed me the bag. Inside, of course, was that stunning wedding dress. "Thanks Alice…and Rose." I said looking down. The girls laughed and we exited the store.  
"Now where to?" I asked. Rose and Alice looked at me, a small glint of evil in their eyes. "The beauty saloon." they replied. I groaned in horror.

There it is!  
The first chapter of the sequel to Ungrounded! I hope you liked it!  
There will be a link to see the dress, I hope, that Bella wanted and Alice bought!  
Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
